Rien
by suiei
Summary: Vicious and Faye meet unexpectedly over Spike's gravemarker. One shot. RR, it's worth your time!


I'm horrible, sad, and probably depraved but…yeah. Wheee! (insert insane Ed-like smile)

I'm going to get killed for writing this when I should be working on me chapters for Going for Broke, but whatever. It's bugging the crap out of me. Kind of like a 'what if' sort of thing.

This is meant to be a one-shot. Short, huh? I don't own Cowboy Bebop, yadda yadda yadda…also, wrote this really quickly.

* * *

Faye held her Glock 30 stiffly in front of her, not sure whether to hope this was a dream or to not take that risk. She was trembling.

"You - _you're_ - "

The man in front of here merely gazed back at her. He didn't seem particularly disturbed that a loaded gun was pointed at him, and a slight breeze made the shadows dance on his pale face.

He looked the same. Long, silvery hair, and the same empty blue eyes.

"_Vicious_," Faye growled, clutching her gun a little harder. Realistically, it probably offered little protection if he decided to attack her. "_What _are you doing here?"

It went unsaid that he was supposed to be dead.

Vicious glanced downwards, to his right.

"Visiting Spike."

The blunt answer caught Faye off guard, and she could do nothing but stare.

"_Visiting _Spike?"

Somehow that seemed wrong, like it was something he shouldn't be allowed to do.

"In case you were unaware, Ms. Valentine, at one time he and I were friends."

That last word coming from Vicious sounded like nothing less than a foreign language.

"You killed him."

"I did," Vicious agreed, voice dry and wintry.

Spike's grave marker was very simple. It was state-paid, and read in simple block letters: 'SPIKE SPIEGEL ?-2071'

Nothing Faye could possibly come up with could sum up what she felt, as Vicious stood there so nonchalant and far removed. He was the reason for all of her misery. It was sick.

Vicious turned, ignoring the threat Faye posed and looked down at Spike's grave.

"You _bastard_…"

He seemed to ignore her, and continued to stare without blinking at the little brass square.

"Look at me!"

"What are you hoping that I'll say, Ms. Valentine?" Vicious demanded harshly.

"Why are you still alive?" Faye's voice was shaking.

"…I don't know."

"That's not an answer!"

Vicious didn't reply.

"Spike _died _because of you!" Faye snapped, anger reinvigorating her. "And that's the _best _you can come up with!"

"He had nothing left to live for. He had lost his place."

"That's not _true_!"

"Then what would you believe?" Vicious replied flatly. He appeared ghostly against the bright sunlight and vibrant, cheerful cemetery. His presence was almost surreal.

Faye's voice stuck in her throat. Vicious lifted his head.

"…You loved him?"

That hurt.

"_Shut up_!" Faye snarled, and pointed the gun between Vicious' eyes.

A rather strange, unnatural smile spread over his face.

"So I was correct?"

"Just shut _up_!" Faye hissed venomously. Her finger shook on the trigger, but she couldn't will herself to pull it. Some morbid sense of being a glutton for punishment, maybe? It was the only logical explanation why she didn't shoot.

"He was obsessed with Julia," Vicious said flatly, and his smile disappeared.

"He…was a friend!"

Vicious didn't reply for a few moments.

"Mine as well."

Faye badly wanted to refute that claim, but the words came too late as she realized

Vicious had turned his back to her and was walking away.

"Wa - _wait_!"

Vicious paused.

"Where do you think you're going!"

Vicious, drastically out of place in a somber black suit, turned to look back at her.

"…Nowhere."

When she made no reply, he left, walking slowly until Faye couldn't see him anymore behind a grassy green hill.

Numbly, she let the Glock fall from her fingers, dropping it at her feet.

* * *

"I _told _you you shouldn't keep going out there like that," Jet said, looking down at Faye with concern.

Since Spike's death Faye had made it a habit to take trips to Spike's grave on a nearly weekly basis.

"You're just making it harder. You've got to let him go, Faye."

Faye wasn't listening, she was almost frozen in place and had been since she returned.

"…Vicious was there…"

Jet paused.

"You saw Vicious' grave? I'm surprised they even gave him one…"

"_No_," Faye replied vehemently. "I _saw _Vicious. He was there."

Vicious…? The one who had kidnapped Faye at the opera house and orchestrated Julia's death, the one who killed Spike - supposedly Spike had killed him as well?

Jet had never met the man but what he'd heard about him gave Jet the impression he probably never wanted to.

"What happened?"

"…Nothing," Faye replied quietly. "Nothing. He just…walked up, I didn't notice him at first but when I did…"

Jet waited patiently for her to finish. Vicious was _alive_? The bastard didn't even have the decency to stay dead…

"He didn't _do _anything. He told me he was visiting Spike's grave…"

"He _told _you?" Jet repeated.

"Yeah," Faye replied numbly.

There was the unspoken question of what was next. Would the question of Vicious be pursued? He may have done nothing then, but 'next time' might not be the same case.

The ship was very quiet, as it settled on Faye that nothing could be done about Vicious.

Jet sat down on the table across from Faye, silently eating his plate of bell peppers sans beef.

* * *

So the ending sucked. Sue me. It's kind of random, I realize this, but then so was the idea. I hope you liked it, for what it was worth. I'm a slightly rabid Vicious/Faye fan so…I guess that's where this fic was sort of spawned?

I don't know if I got any of them in character, I've never written Bebop fics before and these are my first shots at them, and they're mostly in the dark.

And my friend thinks a line or two in here I didn't mean that way thinks it can be construed as shounen-ai. Kudos to those who locate it. >.>;;;;

_24/7/05 Added note: "Rien" means "nothing" in French…sorry, I forgot to mention that. Also, I fixed spacing errors. And a **big **thank you to my reviewers!_


End file.
